


Gościna

by dieOtter



Category: Znaczy Kapitan
Genre: Gen, polskie fandomy są najlepsze!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Nie wiem, czy „Lwów” kiedykolwiek zawijał do Chile, ale choć opisana tu scena jest zmyślona, to statek — pierwszy polski żaglowiec szkolny — oraz „Znaczy Kapitan” Mamert Stankiewicz są jak najbardziej prawdziwi, starałam się też zachować K. O. Borchardta jako narratora. A bałabuch to w gwarze lwowskiej ciastko drożdżowe.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Gościna

Gość zjawił się dzień po naszym zawinięciu do Valparaíso. Stanął na nabrzeżu, z oczu pociekły mu łzy, a po zagadnięciu przez zaciekawionych chłopaków wyznał, że od trzydziestu lat nie widział Lwowa i nazwa wymalowana na burcie naszego pływającego domu przypomniała mu rodzinne miasto.  
— Ach, skosztowałby ja bałabucha — rozmarzył się, gdy za zgodą oficera wachtowego zaproszono go na pokład.  
Traf chciał, że nikt z garstki pełniących wtedy wachtę nie pochodził z Kresów Wschodnich. Zapanowała konsternacja. Trzeba człowieka ugościć, ale czym? Mimo wielu tygodni w morzu niektórym udało się zaoszczędzić jeszcze jakiś przysmak z domu. Ale czy cokolwiek przypominało ów tajemniczy bałabuch?

Gdy wróciliśmy, wachta trapowa pokrótce poinformowała nas o sytuacji.  
— Nie mogliśmy dociec, cóż to jest ten bałabuch — wyjaśniał jeden z uczniów przepraszająco, kiedy podążaliśmy na przywitanie gościa.  
Nim kapitan zdążył odpowiedzieć, dotarliśmy do mesy, by ujrzeć stół wprost uginający się od potraw. I to nie byle jakich potraw — było tam kilka rodzajów mięs, słodyczy i trunków, a nawet tradycyjny bożonarodzeniowy barszcz z uszkami. Chłopcy musieli chyba przetrząsnąć cały żaglowiec, a kuk wspiąć się na wyżyny geniuszu, nadwątlając też zapewne racje, które trzymał na święta.  
Na widok rozanielonego starego lwowiaka drzemiącego smacznie pośród tego luksusu kapitan skwitował tylko:  
— Znaczy, ugościli panowie rodaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, czy „Lwów” kiedykolwiek zawijał do Chile, ale choć opisana tu scena jest zmyślona, to statek — pierwszy polski żaglowiec szkolny — oraz „Znaczy Kapitan” Mamert Stankiewicz są jak najbardziej prawdziwi, starałam się też zachować K. O. Borchardta jako narratora. A bałabuch to w gwarze lwowskiej ciastko drożdżowe.


End file.
